Continued observations are being made in blood pressure patterns in infants and their mothers. The cohort is expanding according to projections. A clear sib-sib aggregation of blood pressure has been demonstrated for one week old infants against their siblings. Extensive observations on the sib-sib aggregation and mother-sib aggregation of blood pressures are being conducted for newborns to age two.